Zoysiagrass (Zoysia spp.) is one of the most versatile warm-season turfgrasses and is used on lawns, landscapes, and golf courses. The Zoysia genus is indigenous to Pacific Rim countries with a geographic distribution extending from 42° N to 42° S, and displays a wide range of genetic variability that includes 11 different species. Most zoysiagrasses are tetraploid (2n=4x=40); however, there are diploid Zoysia matrella (L.) Merr. accessions (2n=2x=20). The species within the Zoysia genus are cross compatible, which makes interspecific hybridization feasible. Zoysia spp. possess good tolerance to heat, shade, and salt, and require minimal nutrition and mowing. Some zoysiagrass cultivars, particularly within Z. japonica, also exhibit good freezing tolerance.
The following Zoysia species are recognized as turfgrasses in the U.S.: Z. japonica Steud. (Japanese lawngrass), Z. matrella (L.) Merr. (Manilagrass), and Z. pacifica (Goudsw.) M. Hotta and Kuroki (Mascarenegrass). Zoysiagrass is best adapted and widely used in the southern and southeastern regions of the U.S., and limited freezing tolerance is the primary factor hindering widespread implementation of zoysiagrass in other regions, including the region referred to as the “transition zone.” The center of this transition zone runs from eastern New Mexico to northern Virginia. Since 1952, Zoysia japonica cultivar ‘Meyer’ (unpatented) has been the predominant cultivar used in this transition zone because of its excellent freezing tolerance. Also, the Zoysia japonica cultivar ‘DALZ 0102’ (U.S. application Ser. No. 15/731,369), which has been recently released, exhibits a freezing tolerance that is comparable or slightly poorer than that of ‘Meyer’, but the rate of establishment, turf quality, growth under shade, and tolerance to pests displayed by ‘DALZ 0102’ are all superior to that displayed by ‘Meyer’.
Both ‘Meyer’ and ‘DALZ 0102’ exhibit medium-coarse to coarse leaf texture that is suitable for lawns and golf course fairways; however, the finer leaf texture of Zoysia matrella cultivars, such as, ‘Cavalier’ (U.S. Pat. No. PP10,778) and ‘Zorro’ (U.S. Pat. No. PP14,130), is preferable. Nonetheless, Zoysia matrella cultivars display poor to moderate freezing tolerance and limited adaptation to the transition zone.